loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Class Shadow Dancer
Shadowdancer Operating in the border between light and darkness, shadowdancers are nimble artists of deception. They are mysterious and unknown, never completely trusted but always inducing wonder when met. Despite their link with shadows and trickery, shadowdancers are as often good as evil. They may use their incredible abilities as they wish. Shadowdancers often work in troupes, never staying in one place too long. Some use their abilities to entertain. Others operate as thieves, using their abilities to infiltrate past defenses and dupe others. All shadowdancer troupes maintain an aura of mystery among the populace, who never know whether to think well or ill of them. Requirements: * Move Silently: 8 Ranks * Hide: 10 Ranks * Tumble: 5 Ranks * Feats: ** Dodge ** Mobility Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: Simple weapons and light armor Skill Points: 6 + Int Modifier BAB: +3/4 levels Bonus Feats: The epic Shadowdancer gains a bonus feat every three levels after 10th. Shadowdancer Abilities: Level 1 * Hide in Plain Sight: The Shadowdancer is able to use the Hide skill even while being observed. Level 2: * Evasion - No damage on a successful reflex save. * Darkvision - Able to see in dim areas. * Uncanny Dodge 1 - Retain dexterity bonus to armor class, even if flat-footed. Level 3: * Shadow Daze - Once per day, the shadowdancer may inflict an illusory daze upon a target. This daze lasts for five rounds. * Summon Shadow - Once per day, the Shadowdancer can summon a shadow. This shadow is extremely difficult to turn and becomes more powerful as the Shadowdancer gains levels. Level 4: * Shadow Evade - Three times per day, the Shadowdancer can call upon the shadows in the area to help conceal her. She gains a 5 percent concealment bonus, damage reduction of 5/+1 and a +1 AC bonus. The effect lasts for 5 rounds. This improves to 10 percent concealment, 5/+2 damage reduction, and +2 AC bonus at level 6 and at level 8 it becomes 15 percent concealment, 10/+2 damage reduction and +3 AC. At level 10, Shadow Evade grants 20 percent concealment, 10/+3 damage reduction and a +4 AC bonus. Level 5: * Defensive Roll - Avoid death with a reflex save. * Uncanny Dodge 2 - +1 reflex saving throws. Level 7: * Slippery Mind - Failed Will saving throw gets automatic reroll. Level 10: * Improved Evasion - Failed reflex saving throws result in only half damage. * Uncanny Dodge 3 - +2 reflex saving throws. Epic Shadow Dancer: * Summon Shadow - the summoned creature will gain an additional +2 Hit Dice for every three levels after 9th the Shadowdancer earns. * Shadow Evade - Gains an additional +2 to its damage reduction amount and an additional +1 to its ability to resist magical weapons for every five levels. ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Mera feat Cloak Fighting * Need to be god/chapter level 10 * Need 40+ combined sd/god levels Concealment equal to 40% + sd levels + post 40 levels (post 40 lvls can't exceed sd levels) This is maxed at 80 then you get +1 per 5 levels after level 10 (i.e if you have 30 sd lvls then at GL 15=81, 20=82 etc...)